


Some Like It Hot

by HenriettaDarlington, Obrigadinha



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Also the Reader has a pussy so just FYI, And the boys are salamanders, Breeding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Repeat: These Are Not Robots, Swampformers, What Im saying is that Soundwaves a big snake monster, cryptidformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenriettaDarlington/pseuds/HenriettaDarlington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obrigadinha/pseuds/Obrigadinha
Summary: In a little house in the swamp a woman has a cozy afternoon in with her favorite cryptids. Apparently it's that time of year and love is in the air.





	Some Like It Hot

Even with the windows open the air hung heavy in your cabin. Humidity from the swamp blanketed the room until the wood panel walls began sweating. There were massive hand prints, big as hubcaps, smudged in the condensation, tipped with claw gouges that showed the cork-board insulation. The bed sheets that survived were twisted ropes kicked to very edge. They’d been replaced with ratty towels dragged out from the linen closet and spread to sop up anything that could stain the mattress. 

Everything had that musty reptilian stink like a snake cage. It was strong enough to taste when you swallowed, like the dry sourness in your mouth after a hangover. Your bottled water couldn’t help. The flavor seeped through plastic.

Then again that could be because Soundwave spit in your mouth earlier.

Big around as a truck tire at his thickest, the massive water moccasin snake was taking up most of your bed. The way he had positioned himself meant that you were laying against his smooth underside instead of the rougher scales of his back. Still his muscled form was heavy. There was a chance your box spring had cracked under his weight when he lunged onto it. A good length of him was still on the floor.

Better the bed frame than you. He had woven knots around you not half an hour earlier, only rearing to jackhammer his two wrist-thick cocks between your legs. It made you appreciate the little things. Being able to breath unhindered, for instance. If that meant the sacrifice of your mattress so be it.

Now you rested in the coil body. His eyeless, blunt-triangle head nudged at skin where his fangs had grazed, lapping his split tongue anywhere that raised blood. You didn’t ask if it made him hungry.

You took a swig of your drink and it tasted like snake piss.

Soundwave went still as you set aside your soured drink. His hand slid from where it had wrapped around your waist all the way to your chin. Slowly, as if he was only showing affection by cupping your face, he motioned for you to look at the door.

You just caught a navy blue tail flicking by.

“Rumble, Frenzy, we know you’re there.”

The tail froze mid-lash. For a second it seemed like they would retreat. Soundwave made a guttural noise in his chest.

Black, amphibian eyes peered from two little faced when they peaked around the doorframe.

Soundwave pointed at the foot of the bed.

The twins glanced at each other before slinking in.

They were not looking too good, which was saying something. Their best already involved trailing gunk on your carpet. Now, however, they were ready to melt in the Louisiana heat. Slime rolled down them like sweat. Frenzy was crouched on all fours, tongue hang-dog out of his mouth as he panted. Rumble hugged his own tail like a stuffed animal and searched for an escape route. Neither were looking you in the face.

“Good afternoon, boys.”

They both mumbled a greeting.

Rumble huffed. “Listen, we didn’t realize you and the boss were gettin’ busy. We’ll give ya some privacy.”

Soundwave said something.

He flinched. “We didn’t watch the whole time; it’s just, you’d already started when we got here and you always tell us we oughta keep look out when you’re in the middle of somethin’ so really we were jus’ doin’ our jobs, but you don’ need to thank us-”

Soundwave shifted you into sitting position so that he could more easily reach out and shush the fussy little salamanders. Leaning over, he prodded Rumble’s tail with a sharp claw.

Rumble dropped his delicate-skinned tail on instinct before it could be slit. 

That explained why they both looked so uncomfortable. 

They was in much the same state Soundwave had been when he ambushed you early just before sunrise. The blue monster’s entire was flushed dark purple starting from about the place his belly button would sit if he had one and ending at his knees. His cock was so dark with= blood you wondered if he had enough left to think. It connected to his thigh with strings of slime that made it clear he had already gotten off once. He might not have spied on you and Soundwave long, but he must have enjoyed it. 

Yet his problem had not abated.

He squirmed under your gaze. “Quit staring at me like that. It ain’t my fault that it’s matin’ season!”

“Mating season.”

“Yeah! We wanted to see if you’d be down to spend it with us, but I get that you and the boss are already have an arrangement goin’ on. Makes sense, he’s good at providin’...” He trailed off, still unable to make eye contact.

Soundwave made a hissing noise this time. Whatever he said caused Rumble to wave his hands in a horrified negative.

“No, boss, we’ll be fine!” He shoved Frenzy, who glared, but nodded at his brother and leader. “Can we just leave and pretend this never happened?”

No they could not. Soundwave moved with cobra speed to scoop Rumble up and drop him in your lap.

Rumble’s face went dark at his sudden change in location. He immediately tried to wiggle off you without touching your chest. “Listen, boss, I appreciate the sentiment, but we don’t need to borrow your mate! We’re not complete losers you know!”

The way he emphasis he placed on  _ borrow _ made it clear that such an idea was utterly humiliating.

He stopped protesting right away once you palmed his stubby cock. His jaw dropped to show hundreds of needle teeth as he whined. A new wave of goo secreted from his thin skin, smearing you as he slid to a more comfortable position.

Frenzy didn’t get a chance to escape either. Soundwave grabbed him under the armpits to hoist him into the air where he squirmed like a caught fish.

He was doing no better than his twin. His normally ruddy complexion darkened to a blood red from his sternum to his upper thighs. He pulled his legs up and together to cover his own jutting- by certain standards, neither one of them was exactly packing heat- erection.

Then Soundwave spoke.

His normal method of communication were animalistic sounds. When he needed you understand what he was saying the twins played interpreter. With them out of commission, he had to talk in a language you could understand. Much like a tropical bird, Soundwave mimicked human speech using things he heard before. Several voices were stolen to concoct what he said to you.

“Twins: Under effect of strong mating hormones. Egg laying species: Suffer from increasing discomfort when unable to deposit in a timely fashion. Cannot do so without a partner. Observe.” He took your hand, the one that was not rubbing Rumble, and pressed it to the area just above Frenzy’s pelvis. Unlike his normally squish, the pudgy monster’s stomach was taut as a drum.

Frenzy hissed, tail thrashing as his legs went slack to reveal his straining dick.

“Solution: Allow twins to deposit unfertilized clutches in you.”

As if to emphasize Soundwave’s point, the pressure on Frenzy’s egg-heavy stomach was enough to coax a thick dollop of pinkish pre-cum from the still hissing salamander. You swiped it off the head with your thumb. Even when you pulled your hand away a long string of it kept you connected.

Your examination was cut short by croaked, frustrated noises Rumble was making in your lap. He’d long since given up on rejecting Soundwave’s offer. By this point held your hand against his twitching dick. 

Cute as he was and much as you wouldn’t mind teasing him on a normal day, you actually felt sort of bad for the little terror. You’d seen the way this so called mating season had lain his master low. Anything that could coax Soundwave out of his swamp lair had to be awful indeed.

It was mean to stop then, but you needed his full attention. “Rumble? Listen to me.”

It took him a second to shake off the daze of arousal. He wasn’t entirely successful. “Wha’?”

“Do you think it would help you to lay your eggs in me?”

He looked from your face to the hidden crux of your thighs then back again. His voice was so quiet you could hardly hear it. “Yeah.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes!” Now there was some enthusiasm. He butted his head against your breasts and squeezed your hand in his. “Let me fill you up with eggs I promise you won’t regret it me and Frenz' will take care of you all season you’ll look so good fat with our eggs-”

And he did go on. Soundwave picked him up so you could get in a more comfortable position he kept on talking. He was trying to make his case as if you weren’t already spreading your legs. 

Hell, you were already lubed up from Soundwave.

By this point, most of the bed was taken up by some sort of monster. Your best bet was reclining in one of the basins created by Soundwave’s tail wrapping around itself. You hiked your legs over the wall of it and gave the orchestrator of this orgy an okay sign. 

Soundwave’s long tongue flicked out near both his lackeys, using his powerful sense of smell to discern which of them was liable to die from want first if they didn’t get it in. After a moment’s deliberation he sat feral Frenzy between your thighs. Rumble whimpered his distress even as Soundwave used his free hand to give him something to rut against.

Apparently, it was every salamander for himself, because Frenzy spared his twin no backwards glance. He immediately latched onto you, flattening himself until his face was smushed into your stomach. He groped at whatever he could reach, squeezing your ass and thighs with cryptozoological strength he and his brother rarely bothered to use. It still wasn’t enough to bruise.

However, for all his enthusiasm his hips rocked fruitlessly as his ovipositor slid between your lips without quite managing to penetrate. You almost thought to offer him some help before he finally wised up enough to feel at your pussy and figure out just where he was trying to stick it.

For their size the boys were not particularly well endowed. They had short, chubby cocks that could easily be covered by a single hand. The most impressive thing about them was how ramrod stiff they got underneath layers of natural lubricants. When Frenzy sank in he was certainly enough to notice, but there was no need to wait to adjust.

Frenzy needed a moment, though. He shuddered. The delicate vestigial gills on his neck and cheeks flared uselessly for air. He mouthed your stomach, teeth scraping hard enough to raise red lines. His tail wasn’t at the right angle to wrap around your leg. he tried nonetheless.

You petted his head. He chirped and licked up at your palm.

Rumble ruined the moment. “Hurry up, you numbskull; you’re not the only one with a clutch to lay!”

Soundwave didn’t verbally rebuke him, but the firm way he bounced the smaller monster made it very clear that he didn’t approve bad manners. Rumble just huffed and rubbed hard on the knuckles of Soundwave’s shifting hand.

Rumble’s point still got across. Frenzy didn’t even have the patience to pull out, instead opting to grind his dick into you. His guiding hand stayed on. Short fingers worked your opening in what was clearly an attempt to make you feel good. It was a sweet, if hopeless, gesture. He was too hormone drunk to do anything but grope at your mons pubis.

You squeezed his gently between your thighs. He was so ridiculous looking, trying to snuggle you with all four limbs. His tacky palms were in combat with his naturally slippery skin as he clung round your waist. It was hard to see his face with it hiding in your stomach, so you tugged his chin up. His tongue stayed stuck to you even once he raised his eyes.

“I’ve never had anyone lay eggs in me before.” You smiled at his dumbstruck expression. “I bet it’ll be so nice!”

He nodded, nuzzling your palm. His voice was high and slurred when he attempted to speak. “I’m g-gonna fill you up so there ain’t any room left. Keep you on your back carrying my eggs so that the next guy who comes by can tell before they come in who knocked you up.”

You wanted to remind him that he was supposed to leave room for his brother, but apparently saying aloud what he wanted to do to you was enough to make him do it. His eyes shut tight, tense. He hissed.

Having caviar pumped straight into your pussy was the only accurate description. The pressure stretched you even as the eggs deformed under the push-back from your kegel muscles. Your legs impulsively spread, anticipating something. Birth? A larger partner? Who knew. Either way, the force behind Frenzy’s climax sent his eggs so deep it gave you a full body clench.

It went on forever and you didn’t breathe for most of it. You could only exhale once he went soft inside you.

That sure was something. You rose up on your elbows to regard Frenzy, limp as a wet rag on top of you. His eyes were drooping closed even as you poked him on the cheek to stir him.

“Have fun?”

He hummed happily. 

Soundwave gathered him up into his arms, exchanging him for his still desperate brother.

Rumble was a mess. His ovipositor openly wept thick globs of ejaculate. Obviously he had gotten off a second time watching you take his brother, but it offered him no relief. Apparently only a willing woman could do that. Poor thing. You doubted he found many of those as a two foot tall cryptid. 

He was purple in the face. He wheezed through his teeth.

“Come here, honey.” You dragged him into your arms. He went willingly, but shuddered so hard you weren’t sure how capable he was going to be. You’d fuck for the both of you if worst came to worst. “We’ve been ignoring you, haven’t we, sweetie?”

He opened his mouth to reply, although how successful he would have been is up for debate. He was drooling not insignificantly. The moment you stroked his twitching dick his mouth clamped shut with a pop. Unable to make any noise save an odd creaking he settled for nodding.

“It’s okay. I’m going to take good care of you.” 

The issue was whether or not he had the patience to wait to get it in. Rumble might honestly cry if he didn’t finish soon. He wobbled when he tried to sit upright, listing to one side then the other like a tar paper shack in a heavy rain. You stroked his stomach with the hand that wasn’t working his cock. It bulged just as painfully as his twin’s had. The barest force was enough to make him squirm frantically in your lap, legs kicking like he was searching for any sort of leverage that he could use to fuck your hand.

His voice was so high and choked you could hardly recognize what he was saying, “P-Please let me- I’ve gotta-”

His hands wrung at your arm like he wasn’t sure whether to shove it away or pull closer. He settled for resting his weight on it.

“What do you need, Rumble?” His ovipositor wasn’t really big enough to tug on without slipping from your hand, so you just tried to squeeze in time with the rut of his hips. The wet sound was louder than any other sex you’d ever had. “You can lay your eggs whenever you want.”

Clearly the salamander had needed that bit of prompting. He throbbed against your palm, but it was not his pulse. He wasn’t cumming. He was depositing the clutch he’d been so ready to lay.

Feeling Frenzy do it inside you was strange enough, but now you were able to take in the details. His ovipositor tensed before pushing out one milky, translucent egg after another. They were mostly stuck together and dripped jelly-like down your wrist.

Rumble watched in just as rapt attention as you did. His face was contorted with equal parts pleasure and embarrassment as his finally laid his eggs without ever penetrating you. The dribbled into your lap. “Fuck, that wasn’t where I meant to- What I meant to-”

Frenzy looking on with nearly as much shock. He leaned heavily on Soundwave’s arms to get a good view, normally beady eyes wide as saucers. He ‘oohed’ at the fact that now it was his brother embarrassing himself instead of him

It was difficult to gauge what Soundwave felt, but he tasted the air with his tongue. His tail slid along your backside.

You felt a little bad for Rumble, so you pressed gently on his stomach. It brought him back to the moment. He hunched over, whining as you continued to work him through his orgasm.

Eventually the little monster went limp against your chest. He mumbled something, eyes squinted shut.

“What was that?”

He hunched up his shoulders. “I can’t believe I deposited in your- I didn’t mean to.”

It almost sounded like he said sorry at the end, but it wasn’t a sure thing.

Either way, you answered him with a hug. “It’s alright.”

“Whatever.” 

You exchanged a look with Soundwave’s eyeless visage. The snake knew what you meant.

Strong, scaled arms dragged you both up into a boa constrictor cuddle. Rumble chirped, but let himself be squished between the two of you. 

You were back were you started: warm in bed surrounded by people who love you. What more could you want? 

Other than to not share your bottled water with a pair of dehydrated salamanders, of course. 

But no one gets everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my darling Dani for coming up with this iconic au with me. I wrote this fic way back last year in 2017 with you and it's been burning up my pocket since.
> 
> Hey, Maria thanks for being the realest monster fucker I know and writing Swampformers too.


End file.
